


Admirer

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's got a secret admirer, and he's determined to find out who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admirer

It started a few weeks ago. It'd been a normal day when Ray had come into work, except for the single rose strayed across his keyboard. He picked it up, twirling it in his fingers, a smile on his face. "Did one of you guys do this?" he asked, Michael and Geoff in the office already, the rest of the hunters not in yet.

"I'm not trying to fuck you, Ray. Yet." Michael wiggled his eyebrows, before chuckling and turning back to his work. Ray looked over at Geoff, the man just shaking his head and shrugging.

"It was here when I got in this morning. I dunno."

Ray looked at the rose, shrugging and smiling, sitting down and fiddling with the lovely flower. Maybe a fan had sent it? But usually they'd send a full bouquet, and it'd come with some sort of tag. So this had to be from someone in the office. He'd do some research later. He questioned Gavin and Jack when they came in, but both denied doing it. When he could, Ray did a little asking around, but no one had any idea about the rose.

He gave up about halfway through the day, just enjoying the beautiful flower. He brought it home with him, displaying it in a vase far too big, but he wanted it to stay fresh. It was a nice little gift. He certainly liked it, but it was a bit odd when the next day, there was another one. He picked it up, looking around. All of his coworkers were in already, but no one knew about it. It'd been there when they got in, was the words echoed to him by each of them.

Again, he took it home, adding it to the vase with the other. It continued like this for days, his vase slowly filling up until he had almost a dozen roses in it now. But the mystery was killing him, never a note or anything with the roses, no clue as to who was leaving him. He'd questioned just about everyone in the office and no one knew, or were feigning ignorance if they did.

So he took matters into his own hands. Using one of their small cameras, he wedged it behind his computer, camouflaging it with other things from his desk and left it there over night. Soon he would have his answer.

The next morning, there was another fresh red rose on his keyboard, and he grabbed the camera, intent on watching the footage that night, since he was too busy at work to. Plus he didn't want his coworkers finding out who his secret admirer is, just to be safe. The day seemed to drag on, and when it was finally quitting time he was out almost immediately.

He rushed home, taking out the camera and putting it on fast-forward, speeding through the night. He stopped when he saw movement, letting it play at normal speed. It was around 6 am, by the time on the camera, and Joel quietly stepped into the office, heading over to Ray's desk. The older man set the rose down, taking a moment to fiddle with one of Ray's little toys before rushing out, looking a little nervous and excited as he did.

So Joel was the secret admirer? Ray had to be honest, he wasn't expecting that. Though when he thought back to when he asked Joel if he knew anything about it, the man was awful smiley about it. Joel. He couldn't be happier with the outcome, it almost seemed like a godsend, actually. He'd been crushing on Joel for months, just a flimsy little attraction at first. But then they started spending a little more time together, during fact videos or Joel's insane video edits, even an AHWU or two.

It made him like the older man even more, though he kept quiet, not expecting anything to ever come from it. But this proved otherwise. Now all that was left... was to confront the admirer.

\---

It was around 6:30 am that morning, when Joel walked into the Achievement Hunter office. He'd been coming to work early for weeks, just to surprise Ray. He'd go home for a couple hours after and then properly come back and start work, a bit annoying but he did what he had to. He walked in, setting the rose down just as he had many times before, smiling as the idea of a happy Ray popped into his head.

"Joel?"

The thought burst as reality swept in, Joel stiffening as he turned a little and saw Ray, who'd been hiding behind the door, catching him in action. Quickly he put on a nervous, forced smile, trying to relax.

"H-Hey Ray! Looks like you're still getting those roses from someone, huh?"

"Joel, don't play dumb. I just saw you put it down. So you're my secret admirer?"

Joel swallowed, looking down, smile gone. His mind and his nerves were in overdrive right now, panic slowly filling him up. "Yeah. I'm sorry, it must be weird for you. I-I just, I passed by a flower shop a couple weeks ago and the idea came into my head. And you looked so happy on the first day, I just wanted to keep seeing that smile. Sorry."

Ray walked over, taking Joel's hands in his, gently clasping them. "Joel, don't be sorry. I liked the roses... and I think I really like you. I'm really happy you're my secret admirer, honestly."

Joel looked surprised, a shy smile gracing his face as he held onto Ray's hands too. "Does that mean I could be more than just your admirer?"

"Absolutely."

They kissed, just a chaste little peck, but it was sparking and tingling, and all they could think about the rest of the day. When Ray came into work the next day, he was surprised to find another rose on his desk, but this time with a note.

**'I'll still leave you roses sometimes, hope you won't mind. I love how happy you look when you get them. Dinner tonight? -Joel'**

He picked it up, smiling widely as he read it before pulling his phone out to send Joel a picture of him with his rose, along with the words 'of course!'


End file.
